


Forever, and Always

by The_Amarathine_Carrion



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Claude, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, M/M, Praise Kink, Slightly ooc Claude, Sub Dimitri, Top Claude, bottom dimitri, gagging, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amarathine_Carrion/pseuds/The_Amarathine_Carrion
Summary: “In the daylight that strains between the thin bars of the dungeon, Claude cares for him. Cleans his bruised and battered body. Coos pet names, soft and low and sweet, until the blush of Dimitri’s cheeks spreads to the tips of his ears. Calls him his.But when night comes, Dimitri only exists to sate Claude’s needs.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	Forever, and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this instead of studying for my Spanish Final because I have no sense of self control and Sub Dimitri is best boy.

Claude had never been a man who was cut out for torture. 

Mischief? Yes. A good prank lifted the spirits of even the victim, er..eventually. But torture? He never could stomach the idea of repetitively harming another person, even for a cause he could understand.

In the five years since the invasion of the Imperial Army, he had worked tirelessly to become the leader of the Leicester Alliance, yet it was still a position he held gingerly. Quelling the constant conflicts between the five noble families in the Alliance Roundtable while keeping the Imperial Army at bay was a tricky feat even for the Master Tactician. The nobles seemed to respect many aspects of his leadership, but there was one concern that continued to arise during their meetings.

His kindness, they worried, would get them killed one day. There would be situations that could not be cheated out of, situations that would require a heavy hand. It was necessary, they had said, for their leader to possess the strength to know how and when it was appropriate for those kind of...hard interrogations. 

The opportunity for that very situation presented itself when the three factions met once more on Gronder Field. Five years after the battle of the Eagle and the Lion that had taken place during their time at the academy, Claude found himself face to face with the leader of the Blue Lions, rapidly bleeding out onto the wasted battlefield. It took no longer than a second for Claude to realize Dimitri’s life, the life of the future king of Faerghus, was literally thrust into his hands.

And Claude found that it wasn’t so hard after all, hurting someone over and over and over again, especially when that person was someone who craved it and begged him to do so. 

He always was a sucker for pretty boys who begged. 

It started innocently enough, as innocent as torture can go. A bit of the good, a bit of the bad. Promises offered for an exchange of information. No lasting injuries that were worse than one would suffer as a commander of war. As expected, Dimitri was a hard one to crack. Even in the depths of his darkness, there was some code he felt honor bound to obey.

So Claude observed that all he had to do was alter the core of that code, from a concept to a person. To become someone that Dimitri confessed as impossible to betray. 

For months now, Dimitri has lied, chained to the floor of his cell. He eats and drinks when Claude or Hilda visit him, twice a day, to undo the bindings that cover his mouth. He doesn’t speak, urinate, or bathe without Claude’s permission. There is nothing in his squalid surroundings to distract him from the situation. All the thoughts he thinks, day and night, revolve around _Claude, Claude, Claude._ He is not only Claude’s prisoner, he is Claude’s possession. 

In the daylight that strains between the thin bars of the dungeon, Claude cares for him. Cleans his bruised and battered body. Coos pet names, soft and low and sweet, until the blush of Dimitri’s cheeks spread to the tips of his ears. Calls him his. 

But when night comes, Dimitri only exists to sate Claude’s needs. 

* * *

“Do you know how long I thought about this?” Claude spreads his thighs a little further apart, giving Dimitri a greater view of his hardening cock. “What you would look like, helpless down there while I’m touching myself in front of you?”

Dimitri flushes, hopelessly attempting to swallow some of the saliva that was pouring freely down the sides of his face. His eyes burned with tears, incapable of looking away from the image of Claude’s lithe body, glistening in the stripes of moonlight filtering through the slots of the bars. He’s unable to fully release the moan that desperately rises from the crux of his body, writhing naked on the filthy cell floor. The gag smothers sounds of his pleasure, humiliation, and frustration alike. 

Claude seats himself in the same stiff chair he’s been torturing Dimitri in for the entirety of his stay. His cock twitches freely, mere inches from Dimitri’s reddened face. Claude smirks at Dimitri’s reaction to his sudden movements and proceeds to fist it, slowly, tantalizingly, stroking it oh so very close. “I dreamed about what you would sound like as you became more and more desperate for me..unable to say a word..until you’re begging me for my cock.”

Dimitri whines pathetically, the noise hardly audible, but the distance between him and Claude is so small now that Claude can hear it. A giggle threatens to escape Claude’s mouth, something so childish yet so characteristic of him that Dimitri yearns. He wants to hear it, needs to hear Claude’s mocking laugh envelop him, to invade the spaces of his mind where only the dead call his name. 

Claude’s mouth is parted in concentration, studying every slight movement and flickering emotion Dimitri makes from his proper place at his feet on the floor. He relinquishes his hold on his cock, leaning forward until he’s grasping Dimitri’s shoulder, other hand petting the greasy and disheveled locks of golden hair.

“Little Prince,” He purrs, “Did you touch yourself too, to thoughts of me?” His breath is hot and heavy with lust in Dimitri’s ear. “All those years ago, at the academy?” 

Dimitri couldn’t answer, but the full bodied shiver he has at Claude’s ministrations is all the response Claude needs. 

Claude taps the ball firmly fettered between Dimitri’s lips with his finger twice in succession. “It’s too bad, you won’t be able to tell me about it tonight, but looking at you now.. I can almost hear them.” He laughs, unrestrained, at Dimitri, emerald eyes smoldering. “Your mouth is so wet.” He groans, and uses that same finger to smear the saliva pooling all around Dimitri’s lips. “Want those lips around my cock. I’d love to see your cheeks all hollowed, my dick pushing in and out at the back of your delicate throat.” Claude shuts his eyes and throws his head back at the image, his breath quickening. 

Dimitri wants that, wants it more than he can express. But it is not about what he wants, never, not at a time like this. Still, he wants to please Claude, exists to please Claude, and thus, this is what he is here to do. The utter adoration in Dimitri’s eyes is unwavering as stares at his master, scarcely allowing himself to wonder how Claude will use him tonight. 

Claude seems delighted by the attention Dimitri pays to him. 

“You’re like a lost little puppy!” He laughs again as he undoes the bindings from Dimitri’s mouth. “Don’t worry, I’ll guide you home.”

Dimitri gasps as the cool, fresh air, denied entry through his mouth all the day long, hits his stinging lips. Claude wastes no time bringing the head of his cock to rest upon Dimitri’s lower lip, letting precum drip into the freshly revealed crevice. “You’re such a good boy for me.” He praises, neither of them moving a single inch. “I’m sure it won’t take us very long.” 

He slides his length effortlessly to the back of his throat, as promised. Claude is so good at keeping his promises. Dimitri has no reason to mistrust him. Dimitri remembers Claude’s words from earlier and hollows his cheeks, moving up and down his shaft, moaning Claude’s name as he comes off the head with a pop. 

_Yes_..yes, Dimitri that’s it.” Claude groans, and tangles his fingers in Dimitri’s hair, pushing his face forward until his nose bumps against his pelvis. 

“Your mouth is so hot. So good. So much better than I imagined.” He’s rocking shallowly inside Dimitri, watching him try not to choke. The saliva from earlier bubbles around his base, making lewd sounds when he starts to roughly thrust into Dimitri’s mouth. Dimitri gags, but remains still, and allows Claude to manipulate him however he wishes to. 

“Where shall I come tonight?” Claude asks him— as if he had the ability to retort or the warrant to decide. “There are always so many excellent choices!” He smiles, cupping Dimitri’s face as he slows into deliberate, deep, movements that make the both of them keen. “The sight of you right now, Dimitri.. what you’re doing to me.. I don’t think just once is enough, do you?”

Dimitri wants to say _“Of course not.”,_ because these are the very moments that he lives for. He is grateful for every touch, every sweet and degenerate word that Claude spares him. He can never get enough of Claude. When Claude comes to him, silver tongued and blazing, hardened hands to mold the argil he has won, he cannot deny him a single thing. 

He is close to coming himself, just by Claude’s manhandling, but he won’t, because Claude has not yet even noticed his straining cock. 

“Yes, I think I’ll take my time with you tonight.” Claude shudders, hips beginning to buck despite his words- which remain impressively steady as he approaches his orgasm. “I’m going to paint every inch of that pale, magnificent, body with ropes of white.” Dimitri moans around Claude’s cock, deep in his throat, and Claude suddenly pulls out, furiously pumping himself directly over Dimitri’s face. 

“I think..” Claude gasps, “I think we’ll start with this.” He groans and commands Dimitri. “Open wider.” 

Dimitri immediately complies and no longer than a few seconds passes before Claude is spilling his seed onto Dimitri’s lips, the force of Claude’s hand causing it to fall over the expanse of his face. 

Dimitri remains completely still, letting come drip down his body and onto the cell floor as Claude takes a moment to gather his breath. Absolute bliss fills Dimitri’s being as he revels in the act, knowing how special it is that Claude has chosen him for this role. No one can do this for Claude like he can. No one else is fit to serve Claude’s every desire but he. 

“Dimitri.” Claude calls, and Dimitri snaps out of his dreamlike state, eager eyes set upon Claude once more, ever ready to please. 

Claude presses a kiss to Dimitri’s come-soaked lips, extending his tongue to lap at his own semen. Dimitri shivers at the intimacy of the act. It is not every night that Dimitri earns Claude’s kisses. He has done well to please Claude this much. 

Claude reaches down to brush his thumb against the head of Dimitri’s swollen cock, causing him to buck forward once, before he is stopped cold by Claude’s warnings. “Don’t move.” Claude tells him, lips still pressed against Dimitri’s mouth. “Don’t forget. I am the one who decides when and where you will come.” 

He softly strokes Dimitri, knowing that all of their previous activities have gotten him so worked up that anything more than a light touch would be painful. Dimitri whimpers and trembles, but his hips do not move and he focuses intently on the presence of Claude, warm and sturdy and real, rocking gently against the body which endures only for the purpose of serving him. 

“It’s a long night for you.” Claude whispers against his cheek, still liberally smeared with Claude’s come. “I want to see you come once, before there’s so much of it covering your body that neither of us can tell whose it is anymore.” Dimitri gulps, unable to hold back a groan at the thought. 

Claude’s laugh is smoky when it comes, thick with arousal, even as his cock only stands half erect after his recent spending. 

“It’s okay, Dimitri.” He assures him, wiping Dimitri’s sweaty bangs out of his face. “It’s okay to come now. I’ve got you.” 

And Dimitri does. He explodes into the loose fist Claude has wrapped around him, biting his lip at the sudden release that’s been building inside of him for hours. He sobs in relief and leans his forehead into Claude’s open palm. 

Claude smiles at him. “You did such a good job, Little Prince.” He murmurs against the burning of Dimitri’s cheek. He retracts from Dimitri’s proximity, standing once again as they started, hovering over him, with the moonlight illuminating his bronzed skin. 

“You are mine, Dimitri.” His eyes are hard. Firm. A familiar smile curls at the corners of his lips. “Forever, and always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thefriedpipes)! Come talk more about fe3h with me. 🤗


End file.
